The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja: Book One
by Anime.Fanatic.18
Summary: He had a family from the beginning. He found love. He fought battle. He had rivals. He has friends. But most importantly. He had a dream. How I'll this alter the future? Don't know? Then read my story. It has Action, Adventure, Humor and Romance. Rated 'M' for the following; Sexual Content, Obscenity and Maturity. Ja Ne.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N; Sup and welcome to my first ever fanficfion. This fanficfion is a '** _ **Naruto**_ **'. Before I start I would like to explain somethings, Firstly; This is my first time writing a fic so please bare with me when mistakes are made. Secondly; I will try me best to NOT make mistakes but that is not unavoidable and it may happen, however, I will use any app or setting I can to help with me Grammar. Thirdly; Updates will be posted twice a week and Lastly; This story will contain the following; Sexual Content, Obscenity and Maturity. See ya Later Readers.**

 **Disclaimer: All content of '** _ **Naruto**_ **' and '** _ **Naruto Shippuden**_ **' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, that is all.**

• **|-|-|-|-|•**

 _ **The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja;**_

 _ **Chapter: 001, A Family**_

Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village) was one of the five Great Ninja Villages located in the Elemental Nations. The other four great ninja villages were Sunagakure (Hidden Sand Village), Kumogakure (Hidden Lightning Village), Kirigakure (Hidden Water Village) and Tsuchgakure (Hidden Rock Village).

These were the villages that made up the Five Great Shinobi Villages. They were given the title as one of the great five by having the following; great manpower when it comes to fighting, the sheer size of the village and having one of the most powerful Shinobi's in the world as their leaders.

At the moment, Konoha (Leaf) was on their fourth leader along with Kumo (Lightning) and Suna (Sand), who was also on their fourth leader, Iwa (Rock) was on their third and Mizu (Water) was on their fourth as well.

Minato Namikaze was the current Kage (Shadow) of Konoha and is known as the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) and Konoha's Kiiroi Senko (Leaf's Yellow Flash). Minato had been an orphan who entered the academy, he was taught by Jiraiya of the Sannin and recreated the Nidaime's Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique).

A was the current Kage (Shadow) of Kumo and is known as the Yondaime Raikage (Fourth Lightning Shadow) and A of the Raiton Chakura Modo (Lightning Style Chakra Mode). He was made the Kage after his father, A, the Third Raikage died.

Rasa was the current Kage (Shadow) of Suna and is known as the Yondaime Kazekage (Fourth Wind Shadow) and Rasa of the Sakin (Gold Dust). He was made a Yondaime for his ability to control Gold Dust of Gold Sand.

Ohnoki was the current Kage (Shadow) of Iwa and is know as the Sandaime Tsuchikage (Third Earth Shadow) and The Fence Sitter and Ohnoki of the Jinton (Dust Release). He was made the Kage when his sensei the Nidaime had died.

Yagura was the current Kage (Shadow) of Kiri and is known as the Yondaime Mizukage (Fourth Water Shadow) and Yagura no Sanbi (Three Tailed Beast). His origins is unknown, all that is known is that the Third Mizukage had chosen him to be his successor.

There were other Shinobi villages but they were considered the Minor Shinobi Villages. There were Taki (Waterfall), Hoshi (Star) and Yuki (Snow) just to name a few.

In the beginning of the building of the Hidden Villages, the Shodai Hokage; Hashirama Senju had distributed Bijuus or Tailed Beast to keep the balance of power and unity between the Five Great Villages.

Sunagakure had received Shukaku no Ichibi as it was the only one compatible with then sand, Kumogakure had received the Matatabi no Nibi and Gyuki no Hachibi for reasons unkown. Iwagakure had acquired Son Goku no Yonbi and Kokou no Gobi as they were rock based. Kirigakure was given Isobu no Sanbi and Saiken no Rokubi as both were water based. Through some strange events, Takigakure had been given Chomei no Nanabi and lastly, Konohagakure had kept the most powerful one; Kurama no Kyuubi.

To keep the Bijuu from either destroying the village of fleeing it had been made a custom to seal the powerful demons into the a human and these humans were called; Jinchuriki meaning Human Sacrifice.

Seeing as this story is mostly dealing with the Kyuubi lets see who it's Jinchuriki's have been. The Kyuubi has had two Jinchuriki's; Mito Uzumaki: wife of the Shodai and Kushina Uzumaki: secret wife of the Yondaime had been its Jinchuriki's.

Though mastering of a Bijuu's Chakra can be done it is not necessarily practiced as Kumo is the only Shinobi Village that knows _how_ to gain control. As the Jinchuriki of the Nibi and Hachibi have gained control over their Bijuu.

You see, to master the Chakra of the Bijuu a certain ceremony of sorts is required. There is a temple in Kumo on an island which was built for Jinchuriki's to master their Bijuu, however, only the Sandaime and Yondaime Raikage's know if this and have sent their Jinchuriki's to fight and gain control of the Bijuu's.

Today, however, was not a peaceful day in Konoha. Why? Well it's relatively simple. But, I really don't feel like explained it here so why do t we head to Konoha and find out. Ja Ne.

" **ROOOOOAAAARRRR** ", the voice of the Kyuubi sounded out through the village known as Konohagakure as it seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The devastating wind caused by the roar was incredible.

People were blown away, some crashing into poles and sharp objects killing them instantly, others were just blown away. The Shinobi's however applied Chakra to their feet and stayed stuck to the ground.

Five such Shinobi were in the Hokage's tower when the Kyuubi's roar sounded through out the village. These people were Hiruzen Sarutobi; Sandaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake; ANBU Captain, Asuma Sarutobi; Chuunin Maito Gai; Chuunin and Kurenai Yuhi; Chuunin.

"What the hell?", Asuma said as he looked out the window of the Hokage Tower. "Shit, Tou-san, it's the damn Kyuubi, it broke out of Kushina-sensei", Asuma relayed the news.

"Shit! Let's go and help", Kakashi said fearing for his sensei's wife as he was one of the only few people who knew of their relationship. He turned on his heal only to be stopped by a voice.

"No".

Everyone turned to see a sight that made them want to cry. Minato Namikaze stood with a bundle in his hands and his wife leaning against him gasping for air.

"Minato-sensei/Kushina-sensei!?", Kakashi and Asuma yelled shock in their eyes.

"Asuma, how many people know that you're dating Kurenai?", Kushina asked shocking everyone present except Minato and Hiruzen. Asuma and Kurenai were blushing the latter more that the former.

"Only Kaa-chan and everyone in here", he said and a tear fell from both Minato's and Kushina's eyes.

"I'm sorry Asuma but, Biwoko died", he said and tears began forming in Asumas eyes as he mourned the loss of his mother and Hiruzen shook his head sadly.

"Asuma, Kurenai, I want you to raise Naruto", Minato said softly but they heard him.

"What!?", Kurenai shouted.

"I'm going to have to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto as it's nearing the village, it's the only way, I'm going to have to use the Shiki Fujin as well and Kushina is dying slowly from extraction of the Kyuubi", Minato said sadly and the others gasped.

"Let me do it Minato", Hiruzen pleaded taking a step forward.

"No, I must, I am the Hokage, not you", Minato said sadly.

"Why can't his parents raise him, are they giving him up because of what you're going to do?", Gai, who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke, "Because that would be unyouthful".

"We're his parents", Kushina answered as tears formed in her eyes and everyone gasped except Hiruzen.

"If you're his parents I'll accept, what about you Kurenai, you going to help?", Asuma answered his sensei then turned to his lover/girlfriend.

"Of course, it would be an honor to raise your son Kushina-sama, Minato-sama", Kurenai answered with a smile.

Kushina dug into Minato pocket and took out a scroll, "This is his stuff, there is also a jutsu Tsunade-sensei made for nurses to breast feed babies, once you learn this he will take the breast milk from you", Kushina said as Kurenai took the scroll with a nod.

"How will they pass Naruto as their son, both are dark haired and Naruto's blonde like you sensei", Kakashi said.

"Asuma and Kurenai will say that she had a high level Genjutsu on to hide her pregnancy in order to protect the baby as he was going to be the grandson of the Sandaime", Minato said and they nodded as it made sense, "Kurenai will also place a Genjutsu on him making his hair turn black", he finished.

He then took an envelope and handed it to Hiruzen, "What's this?".

"As of tomorrow, you are Hokage once again so I gave you his real birth certificate and the fake one", Minato answered, "As of today he is Naruto Uzumaki Sarutobi, the son of Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi, Uzumaki was given to him in memory of Kushina Uzumaki as she died killing the Kyuubi", Minato finished.

"Killing?", Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, you may tell the council as it is their job to know but don't tell the village, they will only scorn him", Kushina answered angrily.

"By the way Hiruzen…", Minato began as he got ready to flash away.

"Yes", Hiruzen answered but before Minato could finish Kushina said it.

"Don't let Danzo near my son", she hissed as Minato and herself was gone in a yellow flash.

"Let's stay here until the Kyuubi disappears", Hiruzen said and everyone nodded and took a seat on the chairs and couch.

"Asuma, as he is my sensei's son too can I be his Godfather?", Kakashi asked and Asuma happily nodded.

"I'm making Anko his Godmother", Kurenai declared and Asuma shrugged.

"Doesn't make a difference", Hiruzen began and everyone looked at him, "God parents are meant for when the parents die or are terminally injured", he explained then his eyes narrowed, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you", he said and smiled.

"Thanks Tou-san", Asuma said hugging Kurenai who was reading the scroll on the breast feeding jutsu.

"Even if I don't his real Godparents would kill me in a matter of seconds", Hiruzen said with a shudder and everyone rose a brow at that. Hiruzen saw this and sighed, "Jiraiya and Tsunade".

Everyone winced at that. Damn.

They sat in comfortable silence until Kurenai found something.

"This scroll has the Kanji for 'Money' on it, you don't think he gave us all of the Namikaze funds!?", she asked frantically in shock.

"Open it and see", Asuma suggested.

She did as he suggested and it was a not that explained to them that all the Namikaze funds and Uzumaki funds were already in the Sarutobi account.

"Damn", Asuma muttered.

"By the way Asuma", Kurenai called.

"Yes".

"No smoking around Naruto-kun", she said and it was at that moment everyone laughed and the Kyuubi disappeared.

"It's time, Gai, gather the council with some ANBU, Kakashi you help, Asuma, Kurenai, come with me", Hiruzen ordered as he shunshin'ed away.

Everyone did as he said.

• **|Moments Ago|•**

" **Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)** ", Minato yelled as the Kyuubi's Yang Chakra was sucked into Naruto and the Yin Chakra into himself.

Both himself and his wife fell next to the crying Naruto. Tears began to form in their eyes.

"Naruto, I hope one day…when you…find out…about us…you'll…forgive...us", Minato said as he died.

Kushina smiled sadly, "We love you Naruto", she said as she too died.

Hiruzen, Asuma and Kurenai arrived at that time and tears fell from their eyes. Kurenai picked up the crying bundle and calmed it down as she placed the Genjutsu on him and the two males picked up the bodies of their heroes.

"Let's go", Hiruzen said as he walked off.

• **|Council Room|•**

"Today wasn't a good day for the village of Konoha, we suffered many losses but we did acquire one, today, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki gave their lives defeating the Kyuubi by sealing it within my newly acquired Grandson, Naruto Uzumaki Sarutobi", Hiruzen addressed the council. They looked shocked to hair he had a grandson.

"Grandson?", a civilian member asked.

"Yes, my son Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi brought a life into the world, as he was the only child to be born today the Kyuubi was sealed into him as a newborn was needed", Hiruzen explained.

"What should we do with it?", a council member asked only to be met with glares from _everyone_ except Danzo.

"What about the name Uzumaki?", Hiashi Hyuuga asked.

"In was given in memory of Kushina Uzumaki who have their lives to defeat the Kyuubi", Hiruzen answered.

"Why did you give that demon thing the name of a hero?", the same council member asked.

"YOU WILL **NOT** refer to my son like that, I did not go through nine months of pregnancy and six hours of labour for you to call my baby an 'it' or 'demon thing', he is a he and that is final, do it again and I'll kill you", Kurenai growled.

"Watch your place slut, to get pregnant at eighteen and not even married", the council man said only to scream out in pain as he was enveloped in a Genjutsu.

"Anyway", Hiruzen began and everyone sweat dropped as he didn't care about what Kurenai did, "No one outside of this room is to know about Naruto's status as Jinchuriki, he is our trump card and if the other villages find out it would mean trouble", he continued making him grind his teeth at refering to Naruto like that even though it was necessary.

"I want to train the boy, he will be a great asset to us if I train him to control the Kyuubi's power", Danzo Shimura said.

"No, as Hokage I overrule it, Naruto will live a normal life and enter the academy and become a ninja like any other normal person", Hiruzen said.

"That thing is anything but normal", the same civilian council member said only to have one of Asuma's Chakra blades embedded into his skull.

"That is the faith of anyone who disrespects the Honorable Grandson", Asuma said. "Because he's my son", he growled. Everyone nodded and exited quickly.

Hiruzen could only shake his head as he saw the face of hate on Fugaku Uchiha's face as he left.

"Let's go home", Hiruzen said.

Asuma and Kurenai nodded and followed him to the Sarutobi compound.

• **|Sarutobi Compound|•**

The Sarutobi compound was right in between the Hyuuga mansion and the Hokage Tower. It was at least five thousand square meters with a white wall going around the entire compound.

It had a giant black gate as an entrance and it composed of five buildings, two medium sized ones on either side of the giant one. The main one was for the main family while the smaller ones were for the staff and other members.

Inside had at least sixteen different rooms, Naruto's room was right next to Asuma's and now Kurenai's. Asuma and Kurenai watched Naruto in his little crib. It was blue with the Uzumaki clan insignia going around it. The Sarutobi insignia was their as well.

"We already look like a family", Kurenai commented. Asuma sighed and spoke.

"No, we _are_ a family".

• **|-|-|-|-|•**

 **How was the first chapter? Thanks for reading and by the way, chapters one through three is his baby-toddler days, four to seven is academy days and from then on the arcs will continue. The arcs will go as follows;**

 **My Arc, Wave, Chuunin Exams, Konoha's Crush, Search For Tsunade, My Arc, Sasuke Retrieval Mission, My Acr and then Booke One is finished.**

 **Ja Ne.**

 **P.S; Poles are open for Naruto's pairing. Will be opened for a week. See ya Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N; What's up readers. This is and I'm back with another chapter of '** _ **The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja: Book One**_ **'. I have gotten positive reviews from my readers and I would like to say thanks and that you're awesome. I would also like to send special thanks to 'bureuk'. He gave me a great idea for the story that would add more drama. And as for the pairings I have come to a decisions. Ladies and Gentlemen, the pairing of this fanficfion a story will be…drum roll please…(drum roll)… Fu. Ja Ne. See ya Later Readers.**

 **Disclaimer: All content of '** _ **Naruto**_ **' and '** _ **Naruto Shippuden**_ **' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, that is all.**

• **|-|-|-|-|•**

 _ **The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja;**_

 _ **Chapter: 002, Life As It Is**_

Three months ago a new life was brought into the world. This life was a baby. This baby had been given a very teribble burden to live with, however, no one except Konoha's council, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai and Hiruzen knew.

This baby boy, Naruto Uzumaki Sarutobi was to be given something today as it is his three month anniversary of birth. This was given to all Sarutobi babies, born into the clan or adopted they still got it.

At this moment we find the newest addition to the Sarutobi family in the arms of his mother walking towards th dango shop. Next to her was her best friend Anko Mitarashi; the former apprentice of Orochimaru no Sannin.

Over the past months many things transpired. The Hyuuga clan received their heir and talks about an arranged marriage had passed about but, Kurenai didn't like the idea of marrying her son of to someone he may never love.

Hiashi had had a fit when the offer was declined for reasons only his clan council and himself had known. When asked why he wanted to marry Hinata Hyuuga; his daughter, of to the third person in line for the Sarutobi clan head status he simply said the following, 'I just want to unite our clans'. That was a lie.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Kurenai had been the talk of the town when word of Naruto's birth had gotten out. Some people were shocked at she had that much Chakra to hold up a Genjutsu for nine months but still had gradually sent their congratulations to the pair.

In those two months Asuma had also been promoted to Jonin while Gaki was a special Jounin specializing in Taijutsu.

Now, let's listen in on the conversation being talked upon by the two Kunoichi.

"So Ko-chan", Kurenai began as he fixed Naruto in her hands, "How has things been going for you and Kakashi?", she asked with a sly smile.

Yes folks, in the past three months Kakashi and Anko had started dating. Imagine it right now folks, Konoha's eighteen year old Kakashi Hatake dating the seventeen year old Anko Mitarashi.

"Great", she said softly, "He keeps reading those books though", she said with a slight blush.

"I hate him for that, what about you haven't you tried to beat that habit out of him?", Kurenai asked as Naruto woke up and stared at her as if he was a examining her.

"Why would I do that? Those positions are great in bed", she whispered making Kurenai sigh.

"Aren't you afraid what the outcome of that will be? What if you get pregnant?", Kurenai asked.

"You mean like you?", Anko shot back. "It's bad enough you kept your pregnancy from me, don't make me feel bad", Anko glared at her. Kurenai shook her head slightly.

"Anko, let me tell you something", Kurenai said as he walked closer to Anko.

"Yeah?".

"Naruto's not my real son, to be honest, I'm still a virgin", Kurenai told her friend.

"Oh", Anko said then turned to her friend. "Sorry for chewing you out but, I think I _am_ pregnant", Anko whispered back making Kurenai gasp and almost drop Naruto…almost people almost.

"You late?", Kurenai asked and Anko nodded. "Well, how about after lunch we head over to the hospital for a check up before we head to the Sarutobi Compound", Kurenai suggested. "Now let's get some Dango".

"Yeah Dango!".

• **|Sarutobi Compound|•**

Anko and Kurenai entered the den of Hiruzen to see everyone already there. Kurenai had a smile on her face as Naruto cooed and giggled. Anko however had a distraught look on her face.

Everyone noticed the look and decided to ask later. Kurenai walked up to Asuma and handed Naruto off to him while Anko went next to Kakashi who smiled at her. She nervously smile back.

Hiruzen watched everyone in the room. The ten elders of the Sarutobi clan stood behind Sarutobi, Kurenai and Asuma were there because they were Naruto's parents while Kakashi and Anko were attending as they were his Godparents.

Asuma took Naruto and placed him in the alter in front of Hiruzen. Everyone took a deep breath and held it as this ceremony required the concentration of Hiruzen and the parents.

Asuma and Kurenai breathed out as they walked to the opposite sides of Naruto. Asuma placed a hand on his stomach and Kurenai placed her hand on his forehead.

Hiruzen sighed as he bit his thumb and ran through hand seals, it went as follows, Dog, Boar, Bird, Monkey Ram, " **Ninpo; Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Ninja Art; Summoning Technique)** ", and in a puff of smoke a giant monkey appeared.

" **Hiruzen** ", the monkey called then noticed the council behind Sarutobi and the dark haired baby. He sighed as he knew what this was, he had been doing this at least every twenty years by this time he was two years early.

"You know what to do Enma", Hiruzen said as he too placed a hand on Naruto's stomach. Enma nodded and placed his a finger on Naruto's nose: he placed his other hand in the confrontation seal.

" **I, the Monkey King, Enma, hereby grant this child** ", he said and waited for Hiruzen to do his part, "Naruto Uzumaki Sarutobi", he answered and Enma's eyes widened slightly as he continued, " **To be able to summon summons from the Monkey Clan in the coming future** ", he finished and Hiruzen gave Asuma and Kurenai a nod.

All three humans and the Monkey King channeled some of their Chakra into the baby. Enma and the council watched in curiosity as a seal array appeared on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto began to cry slightly from the Chakra. After two minutes he calmed down and was sleeping once again. Hiruzen watched Enma who had his arms crossed.

" **He's a Jinchuriki?** ", Enma asked and the council-who figured as much-turned to Hiruzen. He sighed as he watched Kurenai pick up Naruto defensively. Asuma saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder calming her instantly.

"Yes, Minato sealed the Kyuubi in him as he was the only one born that night and a newborn was needed", Hiruzen answered and the elders and Enma nodded.

"Thank you for being truthful Hiruzen-sama, no offense the Naruto-sama but, is the seal safe?", a council woman asked. The elders nodded as they wanted that question to be answered.

"Yes, Minato was the best when it came to sealing, his seal will be intact full for about sixteen years then Jiraiya will be given to instructions to reappear it", Hiruzen answered.

The council nodded and walked out in single file. Enma the turned to Hiruzen and stretched.

" **It's been a while since I've been summoned, you're getting old Hiruzen, Naruto better hurry up and grow so I can get some field time** ", Enma said as he got ready to leave.

"Don't worry, you'll get some field time soon", Hiruzen said.

" **Okay, I'm leaving, I'll be on standby, I know who he really is** ", Enma said disappearing like how he appeared, in a cloud of smoke.

"How do you think he figured it out?", Kurenai asked.

"We may never know", Kakashi said.

"I'm confused".

"Anko, remember when I told you he's not my real son", Kurenai began and recisved a nod from Anko, "His real parents are Minato and Kushina Uzumaki", she said.

Anko gaped like a fish and when she regained her compost he she spoke, "That does makes sense", she said hugging Kakashi.

"Anko, now is a good a time as any", Kurenai urged her best friend and a look of dread washed over Anko's face to which everyone noticed. Kakashi looked at her and tilted his head.

"A good a time as any for what?", he asked. Kurenai urged her friend on once again and was mentally cheering for her.

"Kakashi-kun, I have something important to tell you", Anko said as tears welled in her ears.

"Yes?".

"I'm…I'm…", she began saying over and over again.

"What is it?", he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'm…Godammit Anko just say it! Kakashi, I'm", she began but couldn't say it.

"Pregnant?", Kakashi joked with a chuckle but fainted at the next words she said.

"Yes".

• **|Five Months Later|•**

Anko sighed as she ate dango by herself. But this dango was different. It was sour dango covered in chocolate with whipped cream. Yes, her food cravings were worst than Kushina's who ate ramen with peanut butter.

She smiled at how Kakashi had taken the news. He had been running around the village shouting that he was going to be a dad over and over when he had awoken.

Anko wasn't with Kurenai at the moment as Naruto had been a little ball of energy. Ever since he had learn to crawl a month ago he had both Kurenai and the maids at the Sarutobi Compound on their P's and Q's.

She smiled to which it quickly turned into a scowl. Some people were happy for the couple but Kakashi's few lingering fan girls had started to hurt Anko more and more as they day went on.

Anko had found out both the gender and due date of the baby. It was a girl who was supposed to be born on October Eight.

Anko sighed as she called over the waitress, who just happened to be a Hatake fangirl.

"Please charge it to the Hatake account", Anko said getting up.

"So, just using him for his money huh?", the woman asked only for Anko to glare at her.

"You're lucky I'm pregnant or I'd kick you ass", she growled and release a slight killer intent. The woman stuck her nose in the air and walked away. "Bitch".

Yes folks, she might be pregnant but Anko is still Anko.

Walking through the streets of Konoha people smiled at her and congratulated her again while others scowled and was trying to kill her with looks.

Anyone who would glare at her would only received the 'finger' in their faces to which many others laughed. But what Anko didn't know was that Kakashi had his ANBU squad looking over her twenty four seven.

As she knocked on the door to the Sarutobi compound a maid answered and ushered her to Naruto's room where Kurenai was singing a song for the baby as she breast fed him.

 _Go to sleep my little angel,_

 _Wonderful dreams await,_

 _Do not cry,_

 _Life will always be unfair,_

 _But when you're down,_

 _Mama and Papa will be there._

As she finished she looked to see Anko with a hand on her stomach.

"So Nai-chan, I see him as a dark haired baby with light brown eyes when his true appearance is…", Anko trailed off waiting for Kurenai to finish her sentence.

"Blonde with electric blue eyes", Kurenai answered.

"Damn, he's going to be quite the looker in the future", Anko said making Kurenai cry anime tears.

"My babies going to be a pervert", she play whined and both she and Anko burst into laughter only to quickly cover their mouths and look at Naruto to see…

"Googoo gaga", he said while wiggling around in the crib. You had to admit he was cute but now that he was awake…

"WAHHHHHHH WAHHHHHH!", he yelled making Kurenai groan as she had to calm him down then out him to sleep. For the third time that day…no scratch that, the third time for the last hour.

Kurenai began to cry anime tears, "Darn little ball of energy, you're just like Kakashi's Raikiri (Lightning Blade), wild, unstable and a big ball of energy", she complained and Anko chuckled.

"I wonder if my child's going to be anything like that?", she a see herself making Kurenai raise an eyebrow.

"Do remember…", Kurenai began.

"Remember what?", Anko asked.

"You're her mother".

• **|-|-|-|-|•**

 **That's my Second chapter. Well, there you have it, Anko and Kakashi will be having a child to which fits into my plot line perfectly. Though some minor changes were made I still have it all figured out. I would also like to say happy birthday to me and I received the** _ **best**_ **present from my girlfriend…if you know what I mean, anyway, back to the topic at hand. Next chapter will have a little action so stay tuned.**

 **Ja Ne.**


End file.
